She's Got a Way
by LiaBelle
Summary: Danny describes Lindsay to Flack. 2nd in my Billy Joel Series


Danny loved waking up with Lindsay in his arms. It was by far his favorite part of the day. Those rare days when their work schedules would not allow for such cuddle time proved to be the worst days that he had. It threw everything off if he wasn't able to smell her hair first thing in the morning, if he couldn't feel her soft, warm body pressed against his.

This morning was no different. As usual, Danny awoke before Lindsay did, and as usual he lay perfectly still as to not wake her up. He'd never admit it to her, but he absolutely loved watching her sleep. There was something about her angelic features being so relaxed, her chest gently raising and falling and her short hair falling across her face that made his heart swell and beat a little faster.

The one thing that he loved more than watching her sleep was waking her up. After a good ten minutes of just admiring her beauty he'd nuzzle her neck or gently tickle her back. She was a pretty light sleeper and usually woke up immediately. Not being a morning person, she'd grumble at first until she realized that it was Danny that had woken her up. Then she'd smile and turn around in his arms to give him a good morning kiss.

Deciding that it was time to bring her back to the land of the living, Danny gently nuzzled her neck, planting a kiss just below her ear. "Mornin' Montana," he whispered.

"Mmph," she grumbled. "It's too early."

Danny gently sucked on the spot he just kisses and then nipped her earlobe.

"No fair," Lindsay scowled, turning around to face him.

"Hi," he said, kissing her gently.

"Hi," she smiled against his lips. "I love waking up like this," she said into his chest where her head now lay.

"Like what?" he asked, pretty sure of what she meant. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"With you holding me and kissing me," she told him.

Danny smiled and kissed her hair. "I love waking up with you in my arms," he admitted. "And I love waking you up."

She scrunched up her nose in faux annoyance. "I like sleeping," she countered.

"Yeah," he waggled his eyebrows. "With me."

"True," she agreed, rolling her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't," he promised, lifting her chin for a kiss.

* * *

"Y'know, it's hard for me to say this, but I think that you've finally been tamed, Messer," Flack informed his friend over lunch.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing that Flack was right. "Shut up, Flack."

"It's true Messer, you know it!" Flack smiled cockily. If there was one thing he loved it was being right, especially when it came to Danny.

"You're jus' jealous," Danny muttered.

Flack grinned, happy that he got Danny to admit to the fact that he was right, even if it was in a sort of round about way. "I don't know if I should be. If I say I am, you might try an' kill me because you think I'm gonna try and steal your girl."

"Y'know, I'd never thought of that, Flack, but thanks for mentionin' it."

"Whoops."

Danny decided to ignore Flack's teasing for the moment. "I dunno, Flack, she's got a way of makin' everything better, y'know? It's like, every time she smiles I wonder how I'd lived without that for such a long time." Danny stopped, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Yep, you've definitely gone soft, Danno." Flack couldn't help but tease his friend, but he secretly was a little jealous. He'd always thought of himself as more of a lady's man than Danny was and was certain he'd settle down long before Danny would. But here he was, single and hating it, while Danny had found The One.

Danny had been Flack's best friend for so long that he could read him like a book. The look in Don's eyes told him that he was wishing that he could have something more. "She'll come along soon, Don."

"Who?" Flack had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had no idea what Danny was talking about.

"Your Lindsay." Danny said simply.

"Oh."

"She'll come along," he repeated. "The girl who lights up all the dark corners of your heart and puts the broken pieces back together. The one who makes you wanna wake up in the middle of the night just so you can watch her sleep. That's what Lindsay is for me, Don, and I know somebody like that will come along for you soon."

"Why, Danny, has she turned you into a romantic?" Don arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe she has," Danny said, coloring slightly. "There's nothin' wrong with that."

"Never said there was," Flack said, biting back laughter.

Danny narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "When your Lindsay comes along, we'll chat. Then, you can make fun of me for being a romantic. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Danny let himself into the apartment. He found his love curled up on the couch. She'd obviously dosed off while watching TV. It was still early, but she had a habit of falling asleep while waiting for him to come home, not matter what time of day it was. But it was fine with him, as he loved waking her up so much.

He crouched beside the sofa, his face hovering close to hers. "Montana," he gently swept her hair out of her face. When she didn't wake up, he kissed her softly.

She began to stir then. She opened her eyes to see Danny's face right next to hers. She reached out to him and he obliged by lifting her effortlessly into his arms and settling back down on the couch with her small body draped across his. "I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you too," he trailed kisses down her neck. "I love you." Usually he didn't just spontaneously tell her this, (although he knew he probably should) but his conversation with Flack earlier that day convinced him to be a better man and a better boyfriend.

Lindsay smiled. "I love you, too. Any special reason for telling me this?" she teased.

"You bring the color to my life, Linds. Without you, my world would be black and white. You're what makes my life beautiful and meaningful." The words came effortlessly to him, something that had also never happened until he met Lindsay.

Tears pricked Lindsay's eyes. "Really?"

"Really." He tightened his grip on her, wanting to feel her close to him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Stop it!" she said, laughing through her tears. "You're turning me into a blubbering, teary mess!"

"But you're a beautiful mess." He just couldn't help it. With her, the words of endearment and affection just poured out of him.

She twisted her head around so that she could kiss him. "You're the best thing that's happened to me, too."

"Glad to hear that, Montana," Danny smiled against her lips.

Lindsay lay her head back down on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her.

_This is the life_, Danny thought. _She's got a way…_

**A/N Long wait, weird ending. Sorry. Review anyway?**

**Xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
